Power
by Ryosyoku Vicky
Summary: Siapa kau?Tanya Ulquiorra dan Ichigo bersamaan.Aku adalah...  Kira-kira siapa yah Readers kalo pengen tau liat jawabannya di fanfic ini  v  b.R&R Please. Maaf kalo summarynya jelek TT TT


Ini Fic Pertama sayaaa…Semoga bagusss,banyak yang review,aminnnn…..!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Pastinya Tite Kubo lahh…Masa saya sihh*blushing*(*Readers:hooo…dasar author GR..*Author:Huhuhuhuhu(TT^TT)gak usah ampe gitu kalii..readers…*Readers:makanya cepet mulai!*Author:Ok dehh..)

**Summary:**Siapa kau?Tanya Ulquiorra dan Ichigo adalah...

Kira-kira siapa yah Readers kalo pengen tau liat jawabannya di fanfic ini(^v^)b.R&R Please.(Maaf kalo summarynya jelek(TT^TT))

**Pairing:**Baca sendiri tar juga tau pairingnya…..:D

**Warning:**OOC,Gaje,'t Like,Don't Read…!

**The Power Is Begin**

Chapter 1:Permulaan

"Aku akan membunuhmu untuk melindungi Las Noches."Ucap Ulquiorra sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Kau kira kau saja Ulquiorra?Aku juga akan menyelamatkan Inoue!"Jawab Ichigo.

BUMMMMMMMMMM…!

Ulquiorra dan Ichigo sontak langsung melihat ke arah tembok yang bolong besar -tiba ada seseorang yang keluar dari kepulan asap itu.

"Halo,Kurosaki Ichigo dan Ulquiorra Cifer."Ucap pemuda yang keluar dari kepulan asap itu.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Ulquiorra dan Ichigo berbarengan.

"Aku adalah oranglah masa setan sih,udah gede masihhh aja bego."Jawab pemuda itu dengan santainya.(maaf ya para fans Ulqui and Ichigo.)

"Maksud kami siapa namamu?"Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Dah,lemot kalian,langsung aja tarung."Jawab pemuda itu dengan santainya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Ulquiorra dan itu langsung saja mengibaskan pedangnya yang berwarna hijau ke Ulquiorra dan langsung melemparkan pedangnya ke dinding,dan dari situ muncul Yammy yang langsung di sambut(atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'di sambit mungkin,terserah para readers mau pake apa nyebutnya)pedang yang langsung menancap di kepalanya,seketika Yammy langsung mati di tempat(kok kayak berita ya?*plakk).Ichigo,Ulquiorra,dan Orihime pastinya langsung ternganga melihatnya.

"Dia hebat sekali."Ucap Ichigo dengan terkagum-kagum.

Orihime yang sedang sendirian di dekat dinding tiba-tiba dibekap oleh tangan,yang tak pasti adalah seorang Arrancar bernama Loly dan Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke tempat Loly tiba-tiba Loly langsung berkata,

"Aku akan membunuhnya jika kau bergerak lebih dari itu."seketika Ichigo langsung diam di tempat.

Tiba-tiba di belakang Loly dan Menoly ada orang dan langsung saja orang itu langsung mengibaskan pedangnya orang itu tak lain adalah pemuda yang belum di ketahui namanya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya kebawah,dahhh!"Teriak pemuda itu.

"Hei,tunggu dulu!"Tapi terlambat pemuda itu sudah turun duluan ke bawah Las Noches.

"Sial."Gumam Ichigo.

**-Kita ke pemuda tak dikenal itu dulu..-**

"Halo Kuchiki Rukia,Abarai Renji,Yasutora Sado."

"Siapa Kau?"Tanya Rukia,Renji,dan Chad a.k.a Sado bersamaan.

"Aku adalah oranglah masa setan sih,udah gede masihhh aja bego kaya Ichigo dan Ulquiorra saja kalian."Jawab pemuda itu dengan kesalnya.

"Maksud kami siapa namamu?"Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Malas aku memberitahu namaku ke orang lemah macam kalian."Jawab pemuda itu santai.

**NYUT**

"APA KATAMU?"Teriak Rukia dan Renji bersamaan dengan urat kemarahannya.

"Kalian budek ya,aku bilang LEMAH."Jawab pemuda itu lagi dengan di tekannya kata LEMAH itu(:Aduhhh...Rukia & Renji:Lu gak usah ikutan donk...Kita bunuh lu...Author:Am-am-ampun bang...(TT_TT).).

**NYUT,NYUT**,kali ini urat kemarahannya Rukia dan Renji muncul dua.

"GRRRRR,rasakan ini,Hoeru,Zabimaru."Teriak Renji dan memutuskan tangan pemuda itu.

"UKH."Ucap pemuda itu.

"Masih ingin bilang lemah?"Tanya Renji.

Secara tiba-tiba tangan yang di putuskan oleh Renji tumbuh Renji,Rukia,dan Chad ternganga melihatnya(Author:GAK MUNGKIN,TERNYATA CHAD BISA KAGET JUGA!Rukia:Yaiyalah :Chad juga MANUSIA...Punya Rasa Punya Hati...)

"YA,aku masih ingin bilang LEMAH."Jawab pemuda itu.

**BUMMMMM**

Sontak mereka ber-empat melihat ke atas tempat suara ledakan itu terjadi.

"Gawat,aku pergi dulu ya,dahh."

Langsung saja pemuda itu pergi ke atas kubah Las Noches yang telah berlubang.

"Semoga belum terlambat."Gumam pemuda itu.

**-Skip Time-**

Saat pemuda itu sampai di atas,dia melihat Ichigo yang di cekik Ulquiorra dengan ekor Resurrection 'Segunda Etapa' dan meletakkan tangannya tepat di depan dada kiri Ichigo yang sudah sekarat.

"Cero Oscuras."

**BUMMMMMM**

Tetapi Ichigo tidak ada di depan Ulquiorra melainkan di tangan pemuda misterius itu langsung berlari ke Orihime dan Uryuu Ishida.

"Sembuhkan Ichigo,Orihime."Ucap pemuda itu.

"Baik….."

"Vicky,Ryosyoku Vicky."Ucap pemuda itu yang bernama Vicky.(hehehe,saya ikut main juga biar seruuu...Readers jangan ngiri yaaa...:Gue bunuh loe!Cepet lanjutin ceritanya...Author:I-i-iya.)

"Baik Ryosyoku-kun."Ucap Orihime.

"Panggil aku Vicky."Ralat Vicky.

"Baik Vicky-kun."Ucap Orihime kembali.

"Biar aku yang melawan Ulquiorra."

"Light Sword."Ucap Vicky dan langsung ada pedang berwarna hijau di tangannya.

**TRAAAAANGGGGG**

Suara pedang yang membuat telinga ngilu akan bunyinya.

"Lanza Del Relampago."Ucap Ulquiorra dan langsung ada sebuah benda seperti anak panah tapi besarnya 5 kali lipat dari anak panah sebenarnya.

Langsung saja Ulquiorra melemparnya ke arah Vicky menghindar dengan cepat.

**WUUUUUUUUUNGGGGGGGGGG**

**DUARRRR,BUMMM,DUAAARRRR,BUMMMMMM,DUAAARRRR**(:ADOWWW PALA GUE BISA ANCUR NIHH!Readers:Makanya jangan maen maen..Author:Ah i-iya.).

"Huh,meleset rupanya,memang susah mengendalikan benda ini."Ulquiorra langsung mengeluarkan lagi jurus terhebatnya itu.

"APA?Dia bisa mengeluarkannya berkali-kali."Batin Uryuu

Saat Ulquiorra ingin melemparnya lagi,Vicky langsung di depan Ulquiorra dan menghancurkan jurus terhebatnya itu yaitu 'Lanza Del Relampago'.

**BUMMMMMM**

Ulquiorra langsung kaget kayak ngeliat monyet ngedance(?).

"Apa!Jurus terhebatku di hancurkannya."Ucap Ulquiorra dengan kagetnya.

"Sudahlah jangan melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia tahu kau merasa hangat bila di dekat Orihime."Ucap Vicky dengan tegas.

**BLUSH**

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin."Ucap Ulquiorra dengan gugup.

"Sudahlah Ulquiorra mengaku saja,aku mengetahui seeeemuuuuuaaaaanyaaaaa."Ucap Vicky sambil mengoda Ulquiorra.

"BAIKLAH!Aku mengaku,memang aku merasa berdebar-debar jika berada di dekatnya,aku tak tahu itu kenapa."

"Itu tandanya kau menyukainya Ulquiorra dan juga itu tanda bahwa kau punya HATI."Ucap Vicky.

**DEGGG**

"A-aku,punya hati."Batin Ulquiorra.

"Ya,Ulqui,kau punya hati."Ucap Vicky seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Ulquiorra.

"Ayo Ulquiorra,ikutlah bersamaku melawan Aizen."

"Ta-tapi…."

"Tenang saja,aku akan melindungimu dari Aizen."

"Baiklah,aku akan mengikutimu melawan Aizen."

"Baiklah,ayo!"Ucap Vicky dengan tegas.

Vicky menggendong Orihime ala bridal style,sontak yang digendong langsung blushing.

**-Dibawah Kubah Las Noches-**

"Ada yang mendekat dari atas."Ucap Rukia.

Saat mereka melihat ke-atas ternyata itu adalah teman-temannya,pemuda misterius,dan Espada.

"Awas Ichigo,Ishida,Inoue,di belakang kalian ada Espada dan pemuda misterius yang menyerang kami!"Teriak Rukia.

"Tenang saja Rukia mereka teman kita sekarang."Ucap Ichigo.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ulquiorra Cifer,Cuatro Espada."

"Kalau aku Ryosyoku Vicky,Manusia."

"APAA?"Teriak mereka semua kecuali Chad dan Ulquiorra(Ulqui hanya dengan mata melotot saja kok.)

"Ja-jadi kau itu manusia."Ucap Ichigo.

Vicky mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa kau sangat kuat sekali?"Tanya Rukia

"Aku juga tak tahu,mungkin ini bawaan dari lahir."Jawab Vicky.

"Baiklah,Ayo!"Tambah Vicky sambil membuka Garganta.

"Ayo."

~OoO~

"Kami akan menghancurkan kalian semua,Shinigami lemah."Ucap Aizen.

"Itu tak akan terjadi Aizen."

Semua orang di situ langsung melihat asal suara itu.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau menghianatiku ULQUIORRA?"Tanya Aizen.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan perkenalkan namaku Ryosyoku Vicky."

"Karena Aizen itu sangat kuat,aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku."Tambah Vicky.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah sayap dari punggung Vicky dan Reiatsu Vicky meningkat drastis.

"Ukh."Ucap semua orang di situ.

Orihime langsung bergetar saat melihat seperti saat dia melihat Ichigo dengan 'Hollowfikasi'.

"Maafkan aku Orihime."Ucap Vicky.

"Untuk apa Vicky-kun?"Tanya Orihime yang kebingungan.

"Aku tahu kau takut dengan itu aku minta maaf padamu,Orihime."Jawab Vicky dengan nada rasa bersalah.

"Tak apa-apa Vicky-kun,lagipula kan itu untuk mengalahkan Aizen."Ucap Orihime.

"Terima kasih,Orihime."Ucap Vicky sambil mengecup dahi Orihime langsung blushing.

Vicky langsung terbang ke Ulquiorra dan memberdirikan Orihime dari gendongannya.

"Ulquiorra tolong jaga Orihime saat aku melawan Aizen."

"Baiklah Vicky dan berjuanglah."Ucap Ulquiorra tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Terima kasih Ulquiorra."Ucap Vicky.

**BUMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Secara tiba-tiba Vicky sudah menyerang Aizen dengan Light Swordnya.

"Super Light Sword."Ucap Vicky dan langsung ada anak panah yang besarnya 8 kali lipat anak panah biasa.

Vicky langsung melempar jurus terhebatnya itu sontak Aizen menghindar tapi Aizen tetap kena dampak serangannya karena radius serangangannya adalah 5 Aizen lengah,Vicky langsung memencet tombol di alatnya yang berbentuk kotak -tiba Aizen langsung masuk ke dalam alat kembali ke teman-temannya dan melempar alat itu ke Renji.

"Bawa alat itu ke Soutaichou,Renji."Ucap Vicky.

"Baik,Vicky."Balas Renji.

Renji pun pergi ke arah Soutaichou-nya.

"Hei Ryosyoku-san,itu isinya apa?"Tanya Rukia.

"Alat itu berisi Aizen."

"Hah?Maksudmu?"Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Alat itu berisi Aizen,Nona Kuchiki."Jawab Vicky.

**BLUSH**

"A-apaan sih."Ucap Rukia malu-malu.

"Oh iya apakah Tuan Putriku sudah bangun?"Tanya Vicky.

"Siapa yang Tuan Putri,Vicky?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Oh ternyata dia sudah bangun."Ucap Vicky.

Orihime yang melihat Vicky yang mendekatinya langsung gugup setengah mati.

"Halo Putriku."Ucap Vicky Sambil mencium punggung tangan Orihime.

**BLUSH**

"AHHHH."Orihime langsung pingsan.

"Ah, susah nih kalau begini."Ucap Vicky.

"Vicky,kau di panggil Soutaichou."Teriak Renji.

"Ya,aku segera ke sana Renji."Teriak Vicky,secara tiba-tiba Orihime bangun dan secara tidak sengaja Orihime juga menghantamkan kepalanya dengan kepala Vicky.

**DUAKKKK**

"ADUHHHH."Teriak Vicky sambil kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Vicky-kun."Ucap Orihime sambil meminta maaf pada Vicky.

"Tak apa-apa untuk Tuan Putriku."Ucap Vicky sambil mencium pipi Orihime.(OMG,Impianku akhirnya terwujud,yaitu mencium pipi Orihime(TT^TT)..Author:MISI SELANJUTNYA:Mencium Bibir :YOOOO*semangat 45 berkobar-kobar*.)

Pipi Orihime langsung memerah kembali,sambil menunduk.

"Ya sudah Orihime,aku mau bertemu dengan Soutaichou dulu ya,dahh."Ucap Vicky.

"Ini dia orangnya Soutaichou."Ucap Renji.

"Nak Vicky,Apakah kau mau kujadikan Taichou di Divisi 5 untuk menggantikan Aizen?"Tanya Yamamoto.

"HAH?Tapi aku kan bukan Shinigami,Soutaichou."Jawab Vicky.

"Kau ikut saja Akademi Shinigami di Soul Society."Ucap Yamamoto tegas.

"Tapi itu akan memakan waktu lama Soutaichou."Balas Vicky.

"Tak apa-apa,aku akan menunggu sampai kau lulus."Ucap Yamamoto santai.

"Baik,Soutaichou!Aku menerimanya."Ucap Vicky tegas.

**-Skip Time-**

**Vicky POV**

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian Winter sudah lulus dari Akademi Shinigami 1 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang aku sudah menguasai Bankai aku belajar Bankai dengan Urahara Kisuke selama 1 segera pergi ke Ruang Rapat di Divisi 1 untuk di tunjuk sebagai Taichou Divisi aku sedang bershunpo ke sana,aku bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Ohayou,Ichigo!"Sapaku.

"Ohayou,Vicky!Kau mau ke mana?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Ruang Rapat di Divisi 1."Jawabku.

"Pergi bersama yuk."Ucapnya.

"Memang mau apa kau ke sana?"Tanyaku.

"Apakah kau lupa kalau aku Calon Taichou Divisi 9?"Tanyanya balik.

"Oh iya,ayo kita pergi bersama."Ucapku.

~OoO~

Sampailah mereka di ruang rapat,di sana sudah ada taichou dari semua Divisi(Kecuali Divisi 5 dan 9 lahhh...).

"Baiklah,Ayo kita mulai rapatnya."

**TOK TOK**

"Rapat di mulai."Ucap Soutaichou

"Kurosaki Ichigo dan Ryosyoku Vicky,Apakah kalian setuju jika aku tunjuk sebagai Taichou di Divisi 9 dan 5?"Tanya Soutaichou kepada aku dan kepada Ichigo.

"Kami setuju Soutaichou."Jawab kami bersamaan.

"Tapi Soutaichou kami kan manusia,sekolah kami bagaimana?"Tanyaku.

"Kalian adalah Taichou yang kutugaskan di kota Karakura."

"Baiklah,silakan pakai Haori kalian."Ucap Soutaichou.

Aku melihat ada Shinigami yang pergi ke arah kami sambil membawa Haori 5 dan memakai Haori dengan tulisan di punggung 5 dan Ichigo memakai Haori dengan tulisan di punggung 9.

"Setelah ini kalian harus pergi ke Divisi masing-masing."Ucap Soutaichou.

"Baiklah,Rapat selesai."Ucap Soutaichou sambil mengetukkan palu kecilnya.

**TOK TOK**

Langsung saja aku meninggalkan Ruang Rapat dan langsung pergi ke Divisi aku sampai di depan pintu Divisi 5,aku langsung membukanya dan langsung dikagetkan oleh fukutaichou Divisi 5,Hinamori Momo.

"Waaa!"

"UWAAAAAA!"

"Hahahahahaha."Tawa Momo.

"Jangan ketawa itu tidak lucu."Ucapku kesal.

"Ba-baiklah Ryosyoku-Taichou hahahahahahaha."

"Jangan tertawa!Lebih baik aku ke Divisi 10 dulu saja lah,daripada di tertawakan."

"Tunggu Taichou!"Teriaknya.

Tapi terlambat,aku sudah pergi duluan jadi tak aku pergi ke Divisi ada Toushiro,Ichigo,Orihime,Rukia,Renji,dan Chad.

"Ohayou."Sapaku.

"Ohayou,Vicky-kun."Sapa Orihimn.

"HMMM..."

"Ada apa Vicky-kun?"Tanya Orihime.

"Selama 2 tahun tak bertemu kau tambah cantik Hime."Jawabku.

"Te-terima kasih Vicky-kun."Ucapnya.

"Kita ingin apa sih di sini?"Tanyaku.

"Tak tahu."Jawab Ichigo.

"Bertarung denganku yuk,Ichigo!"Ucapku.

"Ayo!Kita bertarung di tempat biasa Urahara dan Yoruichi-san berlatih."Ucap Ichigo.

"Baik!Orihime ayo ikut,kau bertugas menyembuhkan Ichigo dan aku yang terluka."Ucapku lagi.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu."Ucapku.

**Cklek**

Muncullah 2 wanita yang bernama Hinamori Momo dan Matsumoto Rangiku.

"TAICHOU!"

"UKH,se-sesak."

"Waaa,Rangiku-san cepat lepaskan itu bukan Toushiro."Teriak Ichigo.

"Ahh,Maafkan aku Ryosyoku-Taichou."Ucap Rangiku.

"Hah…hah..hah ta-tak apa-apa hah…hah…hah."Ucapku terengah-engah.

"Hah,untung bukan aku yang membukakan pintu."Ucap Toushiro.

"TAICHOU!"

"UKH,se-sesak."

"Waaa,Rangiku-san cepat lepaskan,Toushiro bisa mati."Ucap Ichigo.

Rangiku langsung melepaskan Toushiro,dan Toushiro langsung tepar di tempat.

"Ayo Ichigo kita keluar sekarang."Ucapku yang sudah tak lemas lagi.

"AYOO."

**-Skip Time-**

**End Vicky POV**

**Normal POV**

Pertarungan akan dimulai dengan wasit, lainya hanya menonton saja.

"Mulai."Ucap Orihime.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

Tapi Vicky bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"Bakar dan terbangkan dia_,Kazezase_."Ucap Vicky.

"Bankai,Tensa Zangetsu."Ucap Ichigo.

**TRANGGGG TRANGGG TRANGGGG**

Vicky mengeluarkan jurus andalannya sebelum menjadi Shinigami

"Heaaaa,Super Light Sword."

Vicky langsung saja melemparnya,dan langsung melindungi Orihime dengan badannya.

"Uhhh aku menyerah kau memang kuat Vicky."

"Hehehehe."

"Yak,Berarti pemenangnya adalah Vicky-kun!"Ucap Orihime.

Jadi Pemenangnya Vicky-kun."Ucap Orihime.

"Yay Aku menang!"Teriak Vicky kesenangan.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang Shinigami datang dari pintu masuk mereka bertarung.

"Ryosyoku Taichou,Kurosaki Taichou, Hitsugaya Taichou,Abarai Fukutaichou,kalian di panggil Yamamoto-Soutaichou,dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan kalian."Ucap Hanatarou yang terengah-engah.

_**To Be Continue**_

saya mau ngejelasin satu kata yang saya kasih tanda miring.

Kazezase=Itu adalah zanpakutouku dengan wujud Harimau yang di selimuti dalam wujud manusia dia itu berwujud anak-anak berumur 10 tahun.**KAWAIIII**.dia zanpakutou tipe Api dan Angin.

Sekian dari saya...

Saya mohon untuk review!Jika ada kesalahan tolong Review Please!


End file.
